camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc
Marc Skylar Zbornak labeled 'The Sarcastic Know-It-All ' Personality Marc is sophisticated and classy. He is also incredibly sarcastic and sassy. Behind his "tough" exterior, he is very sensitive and fragile. A simple tap on the shoulder will give him a bruise. Marc is insecure and he doesn't know how to handle himself. He has developed a liking to being alone due to being an only child and he was often left alone by his parents, so his nanny raised him as her own son. While he likes being alone, he hates being lonely. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Marc is the sixth contestant to arrive and Blaineley was unimpressed with him. He was mocked by Kia for not wanting to stay at the island, despite her reaction was exactly the same. When Cassy arrived, Marc immediately fell in love with her. When she fell into the lake, he and Cole went to get her, but because Cole was faster, Marc didn't like him. He tried flexing to impress Cassy, but he doesn't have any muscle. Marc was placed onto the Screaming Bass. In the confessional, Marc confirms that he loves Cassy already. On the way to the dodgeball court, Marc was staring at Cassy, which caused her to yell at him, which caused Kia to yell at Cassy. Charge It Up (Part Two) Early in the episode, Marc mocks opposing team member Kia, but receives a menacing glare from Cassy. This results in Marc beginning to sob in the confessional. During the dodgeball challenge, he is chosen by Sareena as one of the "physically fit" members of the team, but Marc tries to retaliate. Cassy starts to feel concerned about him going up against stronger people, and Marc plans on showing his skills to impress her. He winks at her on the court and she blushes, but Kia sees this and throws a ball at Marc, nailing him. This causes his eye to swell up and Cassy tries to tend to it. Marc was hit again later by Ariel, much to the displeasure of Cassy. In the final round, it came down to Marc and Cassy, to which she solemnly hit him with the ball, making the Screaming Bass the official losers. After the elimination, Marc left the cabin to go spend some time with her. Ultra Violet Cassy reveals in a confessional that Marc had made her a phone case the previous day and she plans to sneak food for him in return. After she knocked on the cabin door early in the morning, Marc walks out wearing duck pajamas and barefoot. He hugs her after she gives him the food, and she kisses him on the cheek in return. Marc shared the food with Sareena for allowing him to see Cassy during the night, but kept it in secret from the rest of the team. During the jousting challenge, Marc and Cassy were forced to fight against each other, to which she regrettably was forced to hit him into the water. Marc began to cry when he came out of the water, but Violet yelled at him and tried to motivate him into doing better. However, this did nothing to help and later Marc starting crying again after looking at Cassy once more, which pushed Violet past her breaking point and she kicks him into the water. Marc continued to cry even as his team lost the challenge for the second time in a row. At the elimination ceremony, Marc was a potential candidate to be eliminated after his numerous obnoxious crying sessions, and was put in the bottom two with Violet. Despite originally calling him the eliminated contestant, Blaineley joked and said it was Violet, much to Cassy's relief. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Marc was seen crying early in the episode, where Sareena and Derek went to comfort him. Marc whined constantly about Cassy's apparent hatred towards him after being hit by her in the last challenge. Heading to the challenge, he scolded Cassy for doing so, and refused to talk to her afterwards. This put both her and Cole, who went to comfort her, on his bad side. Marc began to cry again after realizing his card looked like a broken heart, which Blaineley had to point out was a broken plastic eggshell. Marc ended up finding his item, but his team lost the challenge after Vanilla dropped hers. At elimination, Marc voted for Cole after admitting to disliking him immensely, but it was the only vote he got. Marc ended up in the bottom two with Vanilla, but was narrowly spared after most of the team voted for Vanilla. However, Blaineley revealed it was a non-elimination episode, keeping the team at six. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Marc.PNG Trivia *Marc was the first male revealed *His arch-nemesis was mentioned many times in his revelation. *His revelation mentioned him being head over heels in love. *He won't admit it, but he likes the book and movie "60 Shades" **This is a reference to the erotica "50 Shades Of Gray". *He is into swing and jazz music. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Screaming Bass Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Host Category:Contestant